Being for the Benefit of Julia
by Has A WaywithWords
Summary: Jude and Lucy have a child named Julia. Seashell eyes, windy smile, so i sing a song of love, Julia. Then, when Jude and Lucy take little Julia to the beach they find out how truly special she is. Paco then tries to steal Julia...does he succeed?
1. Seashell Eyes, Windy Smile

It was a warm summers night. The june bugs were humming their tune, the trees were blowing gently in the wind adding a tempo, and Jude and Lucy were singing to Julia, which finished off the nights song. Jude was rubbing Lucy's ever so growing stomach. Jude smiled softly at Lucy.

"Our beautiful daughter..." He mumbled as he pressed his lips gently to hers. She smiled at him and sighed happily.

"Soon. So very soon." She laughed as she rubbed her stomach.

"_Julia, Julia, ocean child calls me."_ Jude sang softly.

"_So I sing a song of love, Julia." _Lucy countered evenly.

"_Julia, seashell eyes, windy smile, calls me." _They sang with thier eyes closed laughing in between. And they finished the song, "_So I sing a song of love, Julia!"_ They both fell to the ground looking hopefully at the starry night sky.

**Two months later...**

Max, Prudence, JoJo, and Sadie waited impatiently in the hospital lobby. Lucy had gone into labor earlier that morning, and everyone had come rushing to the hospital once they heard the news. Ten minutes later Jude walked out of the nursery room. Max ran up to him and gave him a hug."Hows it feel to be a dad?"

"Well, the job haven't started yet. But so far, good, yeah." Jude replied in his thick Liverpool accent.

"Congratulations sweet pea." Sadie said giving him a big hug. JoJo and Prudence did the same. They all went to the nursery window to look at Jude and Lucy's child. She was sleeping soundly and on the on the name plate is said Julia Elizabeth Feeney.

Three long days later, Lucy and Jude were finally able to take Julia home. Everyone was waiting at their apartment. Sadie and Prudence had designed Julia's nursery, while Max and JoJo had built all the furniture. Although it was pretty hard imagining Max actually building something.

After they had gotten home, everyone wanted to hold Julia. She was the perfect combination of both of her parents. She had Lucy's crystal blue eyes and Jude's mess of dark brown hair. And she had many of her father's and mother's features.

"Aw, Luce and Jude, your child is beautiful." Prudence said quietly trying not to wake her.

"She truly is." Lucy said happily, as if she was lost in another universe. Prudence slowly handed Julia back to Jude, and he kissed the top of her head.

"_Julia, Julia," _He sang quietly. "_Morning moon, touch me. So I sing a song of love, Julia._"

Then JoJo, Sadie, Lucy, Prudence, Max, and Jude all sang, "_Julia, sleeping sand, silent cloud,touch me."_

Lucy and Jude sang, "_So I sing a song of love, Julia." _

"_Hum, hum, hum, hum... calls me."_ Sadie sang.

Then Jude and Lucy sang again, "_So I song a song of love for Julia, Julia, Julia." _Jude and Lucy both sang it again as they placed precious Julia to sleep.


	2. 5 years later

Five years later...

"Julia, come here sweet pea." Sadie called to her five year old niece. Julia was only five and taking in so much of her parents. She had a lovely singing voice and had a great artistic talent. Her mother's rebellious personality and her father's love for adventure. Julia came over to sit on Sadie's lap.

"Yes Auntie Sadie?" Julia sang in an alto. Sadie smiled at her as Julia gave her a hug around the waist. Julia sat on Sadie's lap and Sadie started singing,

"_All my loving, I will send to you. All my loving, darling I'll be true."_ Julia smiled as Sadie sang. "Julia, sing along!" Sadie laughed.

"_All my loving I will send to you..." _Sadie sang again.

"_All my loving, darling I'll be true."_ Julia sang. They spent hours singing and dancing around until Julia finally got tired. Julia went to get some milk from the fridge and crawled into her bed.

Sadie was standing by Julia's doorway watching her sleep, when Jude came up next to her.

"Jude, you have an amazing child. I hope you know that." Sadie said thoughtfully.

"I know. I will always love her till the end of time." Jude replied wiping the ink off of his hands. "Do you want to see my latest drawings?" He asked Sadie.

"Well of course!" She answered as he led her to his studio. Lucy was already in there looking at his drawings. Every single drawing was of Julia. Some of his older pictures were of other things. Some of them were of Lucy. But his newer ones were more precise. They were of Julia.

"Jude, they are wonderful. Just wonderful." Lucy said deep in thought.

It had been an hour after Julia had taken a nap. Sadie and JoJo had left and Julia finally wandered out of her room. Right away she wanted to do something. "Daddy, can you let me finger paint?" She smiled.

"Um..." Jude said looking towards Lucy for some help. Lucy nodded her head. "Sure. Let me get the paint. " he said to Julia. She skipped after him singing. She skidded to a halt when she entered his studio. He grabbed the paint, paper, towels, and some water and then headed back to the kitchen. Julia trailing behind him like a lost puppy.

At first she didn't know what to draw. Then she went to work. Never looking twice at Lucy or Jude. But she was smiling the whole time.

"Our beautiful daughter." JUde whispered to Lucy.

"_Seashell eyes, windy smile,"_ Lucy sang softly and Jude smiled at her again, and kissed her.

When Julia was done she looked at them happily. She held up the picture she drew and right away, unlike most five year old's drawings, you could tell what it was. It was a picture of Jude and Lucy, and Julia of course.


	3. She is gone

They were taking the subway to the closest beach. Julia had her nosed pressed against the window the whole time. Looking at people, places, and things that passed her by. When they finally stopped, Julia was the first one off of the subway. She jumped out and ran to the teller at the beach. Jude and Lucy walked quickly to catch up to Julia. They paid and she ran to water, throwing off her shoes and bathing suit cover along the way.

The minute she hit the water Jude and Lucy ran after her. Julia hadn't been swimming before. They ran to the water line and Lucy waited at the shore line as Jude jumped into the water. He swam about 30 feet out only to find his daughter splashing and playing and diving like she had been swimming since she was born.

She saw Jude and swam closer to give him a hug. Lucy looked out to see Jude watching Julia swim. Julia grabbed onto his back and hung on as he swam farther out. She dived and laughed, twisting and turning around in the water.

"You have a very special daughter. Even more then you and I know." Sadie said mysteriously while looking to the horizon. Then Jude came out of the water, shaking his wet hair like a dog. Leaving Julia with Alex and Lindsey.

"She's a natural. I don't know how or why, but she is. She is special." Jude said. Sadie gave Lucy a look that said I told you so. Lucy smiled to her self happily. Thinking about her daughter, trying to interpret the things that had just been said.

Jude looked at fro Max. He then spotted him flirting with three beach bunnies. He was laughing and showing off. He saw JoJo playing his guitar and a large group of people were tossing money in the case and clapping. He looked at Julia and he cousins playing in the ocean.

They had been swimming for about three hours when Alex came running up to Jude and Lucy who were tanning in the sun.

"Aunt Lucy! Uncle Jude!" They got up and searched for Julia in the water. She was laughing and giggling.

"What?" Lucy asked him.

"It's Julia! She went to get ice cream but she never came back!" Alex started crying. Lucy looked at Jude, then Sadie, Jojo, and Max. They ran around the beach searching for Julia. She wasn't at the ice cream shop, or the bathrooms, or in the showers.

"Alex, are you sure she never got back in the water?"

"I'm positive, so is Lindsey. She was next in line, I went under water, and then she was gone." Alex replied mournfully.

"Shit Jude! Just shit! I knew this was a bad idea." Lucy sobbed into the palms of her hands.

"It's okay sweet pea. We will find her. I promise." Sadie said while she hugged Lucy like a mother would.

"Yeah Sis. Don't worry. Julia's a smart kid. We all know that. SO just chillax." Max said.

Lucy looked at Max and scowled. _She may be smart, but she a fricking 5 year old!_ Lucy thought. Jude looked at Lucy like he had read her thoughts. He kissed her forehead gently.

"Love, we will find her. I promise you." Jude said.

Then he looked at Max. "Please Max, she's still only five!" He said furiously at the thought of his beautiful daughter being gone forever.

"Geesh. Okay, okay." Max shrugged. He walked off towards the bathrooms. "I'm going to check there again." He sulked.

Lucy looked up at Jude though tears. "Our baby. She's gone."

"We will find her. Through music maybe. Who knows, she may find her way home." JoJo said.

"I hope so." Jude said as he got off the phone with the police.

"They can file a missing persons report tomorrow if she doesn't turn up. Besides that, all we can do is wait." He said simply but with a hint of painful remorse.

"_Half of what I say is meaningless  
But I say it just to reach you, Julia_

_Julia, Julia, oceanchild, calls me  
So I sing a song of love, Julia  
Julia, seashell eyes, windy smile, calls me_

_So I sing a song of love, Julia.__" _Sang Jude softly, trying to bring a slight smile to everyone's face.

_"Her hair of floating sky is shimmering, glimmering,_

_In the sun_

__

Julia, Julia, morning moon, touch me  
So I sing a song of love, Julia

_When I cannot sing my heart  
I can only speak my mind, Julia."_ Lucy sang softly as Jude wiped away her tears.

_"Julia, sleeping sand, silent cloud, touch me_

_So I sing a song of love, Julia  
Hum hum hum hum...calls me  
So I sing a song of love for Julia, Julia, Julia."_ Chimed JoJo, Sadie, Prudence and Max.

"We will find her love. We will." Jude comforted Lucy.


	4. Eyes like your mother

Julia

_Where am I. My head hurts. Mom. Dad._ Was all Julia could think about. The last thing she remembered was getting ice cream, and a thick hand wrapped around her mouth. She rubbed a bump on the back of her head. It tingled and hurt. She looked up to find herself in a dark room. The smell of onions and cat litter filled her nose. Along with the smell of smoke and tobacco.

Julia could just barley make out a small couch and another door. She was tied to a chair and had a rag in her mouth. She tried to scream, and wiggle her way out of the ropes, but nothing budged. Then, the door opened and light pierced the dark like a knife. She saw a man standing in the doorway, her heart stopped beating as if a knife had gone right through.

"Well, well, well. The little princess is awake." He smiled and his teeth showed a disgusting colour of yellow. Julia made a face. The man saw this and smacked her. The tears started coming down her face like a shower head.

"Shut up. Crying will only make it worse." He said as he started to lift his hand. She stopped immediatly and he put it down. She took several deep breathes and looked at him. Her bright blue eyes meeting his into a stare.

"How are your 'Mommy' and 'Daddy'?" He asked her, not realizing that the rag was still in her mouth. She didn't answer him because of this and she got another small smack. She muffled a cry, and he then realized his mistake. SHe could feel the malice and hate, but she didn't know why. or where it came from.

"Your perfect Dad took away my love. Lucy. I survived the bomb, and now I want her back." He grinned. She then saw that a whole half of his face was destroyed. It was charred and distorted. She whimpered, and jiggled in her seat a little.

"Shut up you bitch." He said to her. Her blue eyes looked at him and he quickly looked away. Only then to come back and put his finger under her chin.

"Your eyes are just like your mothers." He replied deeply in thought. He united the rag from her mouth and looked at her.

"Now, now. What should I do with you?" He asked coyly.

"You can let me go. And return me to Mommy and Daddy." She said as bravely as some one could in this situation.

"How about NO." He stressed the last word. He then took out a knife and started playing with it. He put it up to her neck.

"Girly, you don't know how much trouble you are in." He played with the knife. Julia shivered and trembled in fear. She knew she was in deep trouble. Then she remembered why he looked so familiar.

"Paco?" She questioned timidly. He looked at her. He took the knife to her arm and cut it deep till she was crying as hard as she could.

"Yea." Was all he said and then he left.

**Lucy**

My poor baby. I miss her so much. I had cried myself to sleep that night thinking about her. Jude was at the police station getting a missing persons repot now. I was sitting sadly on the couch with a tub of chocolate ice and a spoon. Not a good mix.

Jude walked in the door. "Okay, I filed a missing child report and I gave them the picture of her. They said they would try their best."

This brought a small unsure smile out of me. Jude walked over and kissed the top of my head, slowly taking the ice cream out of my grasp. I scrambled and then he shook his head.

"I promise, " He said " To find our daughter, even if it means till the day that I die, or if it means that is how I die. It is my fate love, it is my fate."

I smiled. Damn Jude. He has such a way with words. This only brought a small drop of tears though. He looked me in the eyes and wiped it away from my face.

"Cheer up, Love. I promise you this. I will find her, and I will kill the person who dared do this to us." He said trying to comfort me.

"I don't want them killed unless they-" I couldn't say the last part. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Shhhh..." He said calmly. "Don't even say the last part. Please."

I didn't want to say it. Or think it. This thought pierced me through the heart like an iron dagger, and I didn't want it to happen.

"_All you need is love, love. Love is all you need."_ He sang.

"I hope so." I said. He took his finger to the bottom of my chin and looked into my eyes and smiled. He pressed his lips to mine, gently at first, but then it became more passionate and comforting. Our lips knew the way, and his tongue made me tingle. His lips were soft and firm, but this kiss disturbed me.


	5. No more, please

"God dammit, Jude!" Lucy yelled.

"What did I do!" He yelled.

"She's gone! It's your fault! It was your idea to take her to the beach!" Lucy yelled again, tears rolling down her face.

"I thought it would be a fun idea. She loved going there and you know that!" He said.

"But know she's gone!" Lucy weeped. Jude felt terrible, he knew this would some how pawn off on him though. He went over to Lucy and tried to rubbed the tears off of her face. She pushed his hand away and looked at him.

"No." Was all she said. She gave a him tight stare and he got up and left the room. Sure it was his idea to take Julia to the beach, but he wasn't the one who let Julia go off on her own to buy some ice cream. That was Lucy's fault. He walked into their room and locked the door. He sat on the bed and looked down on his feet, thinking and pondering what would happen.

_Will we find her?_ He thought to himself. He felt a tear rolling down his cheek. Losing a loved one was the hardest grief of all. Ecspecially when it was your daughter. He wiped the tear from his cheek, looking at it sit on his finger. There was an old saying that said if you have a tear, make a wish when you blow or wipe it off. So that's what he did. He wished they would find Julia.

"I_ give her all my love_

_That's all I do  
And if you saw my love  
You'd love her too  
I love her._" Jude sang quietly to himself. Then he heard a small, quiet knock on the door.

"_She gives me everything_

_And tenderly  
The kiss my lover brings  
She brings to me  
And I love her."_ Lucy sang from outside the door. Hoping that Jude would forgive her for a being such a bitch. Then she heard him sing, his wonderful, pure voice.

"_A love like ours_

_Could never die  
As long as I  
Have you near me_

_Bright are the stars that shine  
Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her." _Jude sang again.

Lucy smiled so big as her heart lept. She heard the door unlock and then saw it slowly open. He had a small smile on his face, and then he kissed her. In between kisses they sang.

_"Bright are the stars that shine_

_Dark is the sky  
I know this love of mine  
Will never die  
And I love her."_

**Julia**

_Cold. Hungry. Mommy. Daddy. Wet. Leg hurts. Badly._ All Julia could think about was pain and suffering. Her skin was pale, and she was damp and cold. She sat tied to the chair still, shivering. She only got one meal every two days, so her stomach was empty and growling loudly. She felt small tears roll down her cheeks, mad and desolate. She sobbed quietly so Paco wouldn't hear her.

She started to sing quietly. Singing always made her feel better, so she sang hoping to brighten the day.

_"Turn off your mind, relax and float down stream,_

_It is not dying, it is not dying_

Lay down al thoughts, surrender to the void,  
It is shining, it is shining." She stopped only to make sure she didn't hear Paco come for her.

_"Yet you may see the meaning of within_

_It is being, it is being_

Love is all and love is everyone  
It is knowing, it is knowing." She smiled, the singing was making her feel a lot better.

_"And ignorance and hate mourn the dead_

_It is believing, it is believing_

But listen to the colour of your dreams  
It is not leaving, it is not leaving." Her pure voice filled the basement with a glorious ring. She giggled and for a moment, she saw all the light in the world in this black hole if a situation.

_"So play the game "Existence" to the end_

_Of the beginning, of the beginning." _She finished the song and smiled. She then heard footstep.

"What the hell was that?" Paco screamed at her.

"Not..Noth... Nothing." She stammered.

"You were singing weren't you?"

"No... No of course not." She said, the fear was piercing her tiny heart.

"You sound just like your mother, you know. So no use in lying." Paco said. He lifted her hand and smacked her, leaving a bruise on her face. She stifled a cry, and looked at him. He left, but when he left, he regreted hurting her, for she was Lucy's child.


	6. He didn't know

**Julia**

She was thinking about Jude and Lucy. Their kind smiles. Beautiful voices. All around love. She missed them dearly. She knew they were looking for her and she couldn't loose hope. She was still in the basement, it was even colder because t had rained last night. At least she had a blanket that Paco had brought down to her. It had been four days since she had last eaten. She had bit his arm when he tried to take a blood print to the letter he send to Jude and Lucy. He wanted to show proof that he had her.

She was slightly woozy from the lose of food, and she coughed because the coldness was hurting her lungs. She didn't want to sleep, but her eyes were crusted with sand. Julia wasn't tied to the chair anymore, she was kept on a small leash in the basement. The leash was hooked up the pole and was securely tied around her waist. It hurt to pull or tug at it, so she just sat there. She found a piece of coal a couple of days ago, so she started drawing pictures and counted the days on the wall.

Her favorite picture was of her mom and dad. They were smiling down at her when she sat in the right position. She felt like they were looking down on her. She missed them dearly, and no matter what she did she couldn't stop thinking about them. She was tired of holding back, so then, ever so quietly she let the tears slide down her face.

**Jude and Lucy**

They had received a letter. It said many things, terrible things. Things that would haunt them for the rest of their lives. It said he was going to kill her if he didn't what he wanted. The only clue they had to who 'he' was was the part of the letter that said I survived the explosion. What explosion? When? So many questions unanswered.

Lucy still cried when she thought or even saw something that reminded her of Julia. She didn't know who had her daughter, all she knew was that when they did find him, she would kill him.

**Julia**

Another day had passed. Julia was sprawled across the basement floor. She was cold, but the blanket helped her stay warm. She pulled her body up and awake. When she finally rubbed the sleep out of her eyes,she saw another figure in the basement. A small shape, a little bigger then hers. It was a boy, blond hair, and he looked helpless. She walked over to him, and stroked his head, looking for some injuries.

He moved slightly, and she noticed a large bloody scrape on his cheek. She took the blanket that had been keeping her warm, and dipped it in a nearby puddle. She started wiping the blood off of the wound, and she brushed his long shaggy hair out of his face. His eyes opened a little, and looked at her. He slowly got up and touched the scrape on his cheek and winced.

"What's your name?" Julia asked the blue eyed boy.

"Um... Robby. Or Robert what ever is fine." He said

"What's yours?" The boy asked her.

"I'm Julia." She stopped as she heard foot steps.

"Paco." She said in a timid voice and she scooted away from him and pretended to be asleep. Paco came down the steps to see Johnny awake.

"Well, Well, Well. Robby is awake. How is your face doing?" He asked in malice.

"Ummm..." Robby didn't know how to answer.

"That's good." Paco grinned. He slapped Robby on the side with the scratch. Julia watched in horror as it started bleeding again. She screamed and Paco looked at her in dismissiveness.

"Good. Sleeping Beauty is awake." He chuckled evilly.

"PLease don't hurt him. He didn't know." Julia pleaded.

"Shut up child. You don't know a thing." He said to her. He grabbed her by the hair and pulled her by Robby.

"Why don't you two get to know each other. You will be spending a lot of time together." He said as he walked up stairs.

Julia watched him go up the stairs. He turned around, and smiled as if he knew a secret. She sighed in relief as he shut the door. She was terrified of him, and he knew it. Robby looked at her.

"Wh- Who was th-that." He managed to stammer.

"Paco." Julia said with such emotion it scared him.

"Is your head okay?" They asked at the same time. They both nodded and laughed. It brought a smile to the faces of these poor children.

"How long have you been here?" Robby asked suddenly.

"Well, I think it has been about a week, maybe two. I don't know. I can't count very well." She smiled sheepishly.

"Oh. Wait. How old are you?"

"Five." She smiled as she said it proudly.

"Ha. I beat you. Im seven!" He pointed his thumbs at his chest. She giggled.

"But I am smarter. I bet you!" She laughed.

"Nah uh!" He said.

They heard footsteps again and they both became gravely silent. They looked each other in the eyes like they had know each other forever. They were still quiet five minutes later, listening to the foot steps going back in forth walked on the floorboards above them.

Then the footsteps stopped, the started again. They held their breaths, waiting till the footsteps were gone again till the started talking.

"Look what I can do!" Robby said as he crossed his eyes and touched his tongue to his nose at the same time.

"Ew!" Julia squealed.

"Can't you do something pretty, like this?" She said and then she sang a few bars. They both laughed again happily.

Maybe be stuck in what seemed like hell wouldn't be some bad with a friend.


	7. A New Finding

**Lucy and Jude**

They sat on the couch on their living room. Max, Prudence, Jojo, and Sadie waited with them. The police had came by the house to check out the letter that had been sent to them earlier in the week. They had taken the letter back to precinct and had it tested. That all happened yesterday. Now, they were back with any fingerprints, DNA, anything that could lead them to Julia.

"They didn't find much. They found a small piece of hair, and they kept that. But nothing else." Sheriff Douglas told them. Lucy looked down at her feet sadly.

"I'm sorry Lucy, Jude." He added.

Jude looked at Douglas. Hoping that the Sheriff would read his mind. Jude gave him a look.

"I did search the data base for any bomb explosions. There was was one about seven or so years ago. Some dumb ass hippies trying to make a home made explosive." He said.

Lucy peeked up from her shoes then. The memories flooding back to her. Protests. Bombs. Max. The War. Max had sensed it too. Lucy had been part of those rallies, protesting going to war, being a hippie. The strongest memory that flooded back was when she walked in on Paco. Making a bomb. He had died, or so she thought.

"Paco." She said, and everyone looked at her.

**Julia**

Another two days had passed. And with in those two days, Robby and Julia had grown close. They watched out for each and came up with ways to not get caught by Paco. They hated him with a passion. They drew pictures of him being eaten and killed on the basement walls. There were pictures of good monsters and bad monsters. Both of them were drawn to help protect Julia and Robby from Paco.

They were fed every other day, so they got a meal today. Normally, they get fed oatmeal or some kind of soup. But today Paco brought them some decent food. He stomped down the steps and he roughly set the plates on the floor in front of them. Julia and Robby looked at each other and looked back at Paco. He gave them a sneer and walked back up stairs. He had brought them spagetti and meat balls.

"Wow." Was all Julia could say. She took another look at the food and dug in ravenously. Robby looked at her and did the same.

When they were full they looked at each other and laughed. They stood up and stretched. Paco gave them free rome of the basement now, but the door was locked so they couldn't escape even if they wanted to.

"Did you know there is a song with your name in it?" Julia asked suddenly.

"Nope." Robby answered.

"It's called Dr.Robert."

"Cool. There is on with your name too. It's called Julia." Robby replied. Julia looked at him sadly with tears welling.

"My Mommy and Daddy used to sing that to me. Before Paco took me..." She said between sniffles.

"Oh I'm sorry." He said.

"It's okay. " She said.

"I miss my mom and dad too." He whispered.

**Jude and Lucy**

"Go and find out where he lives!" Lucy yelled at Doulas.

"Yes M'am." He said as he saluted her and walked out the door.

"Luce, it will be okay." Max said trying to calm his sister.

"Yeah I hope so. Because when I find that bastard..." She said in menace.

"Okay, we get it." Jojo and Jude said.

"No, Jude you don't get it. Paco is mad at you for this. Not me. I know him. He's mad at you. It's your fault and you know it." Lucy told him.

"No. It's not! You know you made him want you more!" Jude spat at her.

"No I didn't!" SHe gave him a glare.

"Okay guys maybe we should just calm do-" Max started to say.

"Shut up Max!" Everyone screamed at him.

Lucy grabbed her stuff and left with out saying a word.


	8. No, Not Her Please

**Lucy **

Lucy slammed the door behind her. She was furious at Jude for bringing this upon Julia and her. Paco was jealous of Jude and Lucy. But it was still Jude's fault. She stormed down the stairs and waved her hand for a taxi.

Max and Sadie ran down the stairs after her to find on the street waiting for a taxi.

"Lucy! Come On!" Max yelled to her. Lucy's head spun around and she gave a scowl.

"No! I'm going some where for a while!" She said as one single tear escaped from her eye. It drifted down her cheek, and then fell to the ground.

"Sweet Pea, please come come back to us." Sadie called to her.

Lucy thought for a moment. "This is something I need to do. No. And don't expect me back for a while."

"PLease don't leave us." Max and Sadie called to her. Lucy just gave them a look.

"What if they come back with Julia? You won't be home to see her. And then only God knows when you'll be back." Max said to her. It started to pour down rain. The lightning started to strike, but still Sadie and Max stood out there for her.

Lucy was speechless, but she still waved down a taxi and got in, waving at them as the rain grew harder.

**Julia**

They hadn't been beaten or tortured for a while. The got fed less and less, but they still managed to get enough food for nourishment. The air down in the basement was thick and hard to breath in, but they managed. Julia and Robby enjoyed the time that had with out Paco. For Paco couldn't care if they lived or died. But one question was still unanswered, why was Robby here?

This question was unknown. And for some reason, it bothered both of them deeply.

Julia never really got any different clothes beside her cover up for the bathing suit. Robby was fitted in a sweat shirt, long shirt, and long pants, so he would always give Julia his sweatshirt for warmth.

They had grown like brother and sister. But only closer and more reserved. They cared about each other's feeling a lot, and had an inner feeling about what each other felt like.

Four weeks after they had been in Paco's basment, Julia fainted.

"Julia?" Robby whispered to her. She didn't move.

"Julia?" He asked again. He shook her this time and she didn't move. He felt her forehead and realized how hot it was. Then he remembered how she had been complaining how tired and hot she felt. Robby thought of how he could help. He couldn't-wouldn't- call Paco.

**Jude**

How could I let this happen? Jude thought. It almost seemed like Prudence read his mind when she said, "It's not your fault. You didn't let it happen. It was Lucy's choice. She's just overreacting."

Jude looked at Prudence, "Maybe your right, but I miss Lucy. My love."

"I'm sorry Jude. It's really not your fault thought. Truthfully." Prudence tried to comfort him.

"Jude, you know it in your soul. It ain't your fault." Jojo said.

"Maybe..." This left Jude deep in thought.

**Julia & Robby**

Robby had done the unthinkable. He had called Paco to help her. He cam down the stairs and looked at her, taking her temperature. He looked worried and was always mumbling something to himself.

"Not Lucy's daughter. Please." He mumbled.

Then Paco did another unthinkable thing, he carried Julia upstairs and into the light.


	9. Child Of Lucy's I'm Sorry

**Julia**

Paco had taken her upstairs. Into the light, and day. The sun in the house washed over her pale body and she slowly opened her eyes. Then she shut them immediatly, the sun hurt her eyes since they were adjusted to the dark. She tried opening her eyes, the sun and heat returning to her frail pale body.

Paco was watching her form the corner. The look on his face surprised her. He looked worried. He saw her eyes open and a look of tiny relief flooded to his eyes. She felt queezy again and moaned.

"I'm sorry child of Lucy. So sorry..." Paco said full of remorse.

She coughed a little more, and looked into his eyes. She saw deep into his soul, the remorse he felt, the pain of a broken heart, and they realization of what he had done. She knew he was sorry, but yet, one longing feeling told her something was terribly wrong.

"Why..." She asked, her voice was hardly a whisper.

Paco looked at her, not realizing that she would answer so mature. "Why... Why what?"

SHe coughed a little more, her lungs had gotten weaker, "Why did you take me away from my mother and father?" She breathed.

He gave her another long look. Taken aback b what a five year girl had said. He thought for a moment, coming up with an answer. "I don't know child. I loved your mother dearly, and Jude... he took her away from me. I guess I wanted revenge."

Julia took this information in. She sighed a heave sigh of relief, but with in it was intertwined with deep understanding and forgiveness. She gave Paco one look and with her eyes she told him this, and he knew that she understood way more then most children her age.

"Will you ever give me back to my mother and father. They miss me so-" She started coughing harder and she couldn't breath.

"Julia?" He called her by her name for the first time in which she could remember. "Julia!" He yelled, but he didn't have an answer. He did something he vowed he wouldn't do, he called the hospital.

"I'm so sorry..." Was all Paco could say as a tiny glistening tear slid down his cheek.

Paco hung the phone up and watched the small tear slide to the floor.


	10. The Hospital

**Julia**

Paco had taken her to the hospital. She lay in the bed, asleep and with IVs in her arms and hands. Paco was waiting in the room for her to wake up, and he stayed awake all night as they kept her at the hospital. She had a fever of 104.4, and she had two broken ribs. The cuts on her arms and body the nurses treated with antibiotic cream. Paco remained in the corner full of regret.

The nurses occasionally looked over to him when they heard him mumbling over and over again "I'm so sorry, dear Julia." Then he would look down shamefully when one of the nurses looked at him.

When she finally woke up, her fever had gone down slightly, but she was still ill. She opened her eyes to see a white room, the lights were dimmed to a glow, and there were pictures of artsy flowers around the room. In the corner was a chair, in there chair sat Paco. The man that brought this upon her. The man that took her away from her family. And the man that still had her friend.

She stared at him in horror, until he finally realized that she had woken.

"I'm so sorry, dearest Julia." He said quietly.

She stared him down with her icy blue eyes. He looked away from her eyes, afraid her gaze. His misconception haunted his every move. The blacks and whites became a muddy shade of grey ever since he had survived the explosion. He wanted to say more, but couldn't find the words to describe how sorry he felt.

But she took the words out of his head and put them into a melody.

"You are sorry, I understand. But why is all I ask." She said to him.

He couldn't answer that question.

"Can you at least free Robby. He deserves to be with family. Please."She begged him.

"Why should I do that?" He asked furiously.

The revenge in her eyes sparked with interest. "Because I'll tell them what you did to us." SHe whispered.

Paco looked at her with fear. The trouble that he could be in made him shiver down the spine. The two thoughts were swimming back and forth in his mind. Robby he had taken for what? He couldn't even remember.

Just then the temperature monitor shot up to 105.

**Lucy**

She had gone to back to stay with her parents for a while. They weren't to happy when she came home, since they didn't want her marrying Jude anyway. But they did love their daughter and granddaughter. When they heard the news on adorable Julia missing. Her mother fainted and her father just looked at her. Let's just say Lucy didn't stay there for long.

**Jude**

"Luce was staying with my parents but she left a few days ago." Max said to Jude.

"Lucy." He breathed. He missed her so much, every day he thought of her, and he regreted what he did to upset her.

"Listen, Jude. It wasn't your fault. Lucy is just upset about Julia. We will find her though. I know it." Max comforted.

Prudence and Sadie walked in the door, and the room seemed to brighten a little bit. They smiled happily and then behind them was Lucy. She looked down, ashamed of what she had done, but Jude forgave her. Always he would forgive her. He went up to her and gave her a kiss.


	11. Hoping Home

**Julia**

At first her body trembled with fear as she woke up in the hospital. But she realized that Paco had done something that wasn't cruel. He helped her live. And this helped her bargin. She twitched her nose, like she always does when she thinks.

"I will tell them that you did this to me-" She began to say, but Paco cut her off.

"No. Please-"

"Wait. I never finished. As I was saying, I will tell them that you hurt me, unless you get Robby. Bring him here, and make them treat his injuries." She requested.

"Fine." He agreed.

This brought a smile to Julia's face. She was going ot see Robby again. She was going to see him be treated, and see him be happy again. Then, when they finally escaped Paco, they could be friends forever. Julia could see him everyday, they could play, and he could be happy with his Mom and Dad. Just like she would be when she saw her Mommy and Daddy again.

Julia then realized Paco was still at the hospital. She looked at him and called the nurse, trying to scare him.

"Leave." She whispered to him, and he disappeared out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Asked the nurse.

Julia had forgotten about the nurse, and tried to think of something quick. "Um... I'm kinda hot, can I have some water?".

"Of course, Honey." THe nurse smiled brightly

Just then, one of the police officers walked passed her room. He was just curious. But he had seen the flyers that had been put up in the precinct. At first he just took a first glance into the room, not expecting anything. But then his eyes sparked up when he saw Julia.

He was nice and polite, "Hello, I'm Officer Grant. What's your name?" He asked her.

"Julia." She smiled. His smile grew larger and he asked some more questions.

"Where are your Mom and Dad?" He asked her.

"I don't know. I haven't seen them in a long time. Almost a year," She said and then began whispering, "A bad man named Paco took me."

Officer Grant came to realization of what had happened. "Do you want to see your Mom and Dad again?"

She nodded eagerly, "Oh, yes. Very much. I miss them so much."

"I think I can arrange that for you." Grant smiled.

Once Officer Grant left, Julia fell asleep. She didn't know how long she had been sleeping before she had realized what had happened. She found Robby in the bed beside her, curled up and looking at her with a smile. Paco was in the chair watching both of them. He mouth was set in a tight line. He didn't look happy with her at all.

Then she saw Officer Grant outside her room. No one was with him, but he looked as he was enjoying finding her. Julia smiled gleefully, and she stars up at the ceiling and hopes to see her parents soon.


	12. Complete and Utter Awe

**So sorry I havent updated in a while. Well, actually it's been a REALLY LONG TIME. So so sorry. I am afriad I think this will be the final chapter of Being of the Benefit of Julia! If you want more, maybe I'll write a sequel, but you need to review it to tell me! So please, I am begging you, review! Thanks!**

**The Final and Last CHapter!! 'Tear'**

**Julia**

She woke up, the bright lights hit her eyes painfully. She quickly closed them, and sighed. Then, all of the memories of the past months came flooding back to her. Her Mom. Her Dad. Paco. Robby. The Basement. The Chair. The Hospital. Officer Grant. Everything. She shuttered to think of everything that happened. She missed Robby, and her family. She missed Sadie, and Jojo. And Max. And Prudence. Everyone.

She had been thinking this through until she heard footsteps, she opened her eyes again. More slowly this time. She peered though her eyelashes to see what was causing the commontion. She saw the bed next to her was occupied. She saw him. Robby. He was next to her, and her heart sped its beating a little faster. She saw the nurse care to him, he looked worse then she remembered.

His face was scratched and torn. His arms were bruised and broken. Her heart fell, and tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Robby..." She sobbed. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. How could Paco do such a thing to him? Did he find out that she told Officer Grant? She couldn't help but blame herself for what had happened to him.

"Robby..." She let out another exasperated sob. It was her fault, and she couldn't forgive herself for that. She saw his limp body laying there, the only thing that was moving was the small lift of his chest breathing in and out. The nurse came in the room, and looked at Julia.

"Honey, are you okay?" The nurse asked her.

"Is.. Is.. Robby going to be okay?" She sobbed out. The nurse looked down, and took a deep breath.

"Yes, Julia. I think Robby will be okay." The nurse said calmly, but deep down she knew there was a chance that Robby would die from his injuries and infections. But there is no way that she would tell Julia that.

"I-I hope so, " Julia cried a little more, her sobs becoming small and shallow. The sobs became quieter while Julia calmed down, wishing that he would wake up. So she could see his smiling face, and she knew that was the one thing that would get her through.

* * *

A loud knock came on the door at Jude and Lucy's house. Prudence and Sadie were in the living room and Sadie jumped off the couch to get the door. She opened it slowl, a little flicker of hope was flaming deep within her.

"Hello, Officer. How may I help you?" She asked politely. Officer Grant stood there with a smile on his face.

"Well, may I see Jude and Lucy Feeney?" He asked, his plump face still smiling.

"Yes, hold on. And just come on in," Sadie said, as she showed Officer Grant the couch. He sat down and Sadie went to look for Jude and Lucy. She went down the hallway that led to the kitchen, soon finding them there. Lucy was crying again, she had been crying almost everyday since Julia has been taken.

"Jude, Luce. You have a visitor." Sadie said gently, as Lucy looked up at her. Lucy's tears stopped and she stood up, a slight smile planted on her face. Jude took Lucy's hand and Sadie led them to the living room.

Officer Grant stood up and smiled, "Hello, I have some good news."

Lucy's heart surged, and he smile brightened. Jude stood there, his heart pumping and thundering as hard as it could. "Yes? What is it, Officer Grant? Please tell us." Both of them said in equally excited unison. Their minds both thinking and hoping what they wanted him say.

"We have found your daughter. She is at the local hospital. We have also conducted a search for Paco. Once we find him, we will arrest him." Officer Grant said happily.

"Julia! My baby! Jude grab your keys and jacket, and I'll grab Julia's blanket and stuffed bear." She said, as she headed towards Julia's room.

Prudence and Sadie jumped off the couch and gave Officer Grant a huge hug, "THANK YOU!" Sadie yelled.

"You are a true hero!" Prudence said and they both let go, and Prudence gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. His face flushed and he turned away. Jude came and gave him a hug too, as Lucy came out of the room. She gave him a quick hug, and dashed out the door, Prudence, Sadie, Officer Grant, and Jude following close behind.

* * *

Julia fell asleep at the hospital, her dreams and thought welcoming her and her sleep. She dreamed of Robby, and her Parents. She dreamed of Max and Prudence. Sadie and Jojo. Her cousins. Everyone. And then, suddenly, when she woke up, they were all there.

Her mother rushed up to her the moment her eyes opened, "Julia!"

"Mommy?! Daddy?!" Julia yelled happily, forgetting she was at the hospital and jumped out of the bed. She pulled off the IVs and ran to them, jumping and giving them hugs and smothering them with kisses.

"Julia, my seashell eyes, and windy smile, I've missed you." Jude said as her buried his head in her curly hair. Lucy took Julia this time and gave her a kiss on the forehead. Sh hugged JUlia close, and wouldn't let her go.

"Julia, my ocean child, how I've missed you." Lucy said and Julia wrapped her arms around Lucy's neck.

"Hey, my little squirt! How are you, Jul?" Max said as he pryed Lucy off of Julia, and took her into his arms.

Julia smiled and laughed, Max tickled her and she gave him a kiss, "Uncle Max! Big Squirt! I have missed you too,"

"Everyone has missed you, squirt. Don't ever scare us like that again, promise? " Max asked her, and she smiled.

"Pinky Promise!" She said

After she said that, Jojo and Sadie took her, "Ocean child! We have missed you!" They said sang, and she smiled at both of them, giving them kisses. "We love you, sweet pea."

"I have missed you, and I love you too!" Julia said, and Prudence stole her. She hugged Julia close to her, and pulled out a new stuffed animal. It was a Dog. Julia's eyes grew big, and she hugged Prudence tighter, as everyone else rolled their eyes. Prudence was always spoiling Julia.

Julia planted a small kiss on Prudence's cheek, and Prudence laughed, "Love you, hun. I'm glad you're back."

"I am too." Julia said, as Prudence laid her back into the hospital bed. She turned her head and looked over at Robby. He had opened his eyes, and his smiling face glowed, even though it was in terrible shape. She got out of her bed again, and crawled into Robby's. She sat on the edge of his bed, and looked at him. He smiled at her, and she looked at him sadly. Still remembering that this was her fault.

"I'm sorry. I really am, but I don't want to cry again, " She said, but then a tear slid down her cheek, and then another, "Aw, man, I'm crying again. I don't wanna cry." She said, and Robby wiped a single tear off of her cheek.

"It's not your fault, I know you just wanted to help," He said to her, and she smiled and nodded. Lucy and Jude looked at their daughter and smiled, and they knew that she was trying to help everyone, including that little boy. And this they were proud of.

* * *

Three hours later, Robby's parents still couldn't be reached. The police had called them four times, and the hospital had called them three times. Officer Grant had also been to Robby's house twice. But still they could not be reached.

Through this time Robby and Julia's family had gotten close. Prudence adored Robby, and had already started planning Julia and Robby's wedding. Even though Jude and Lucy protested this completely since they weren't even ten yet. Sadie found that Robby had a great talent in singing, and Jojo was trying to get Robby to play guitar. Jude and Lucy thought that he was cute and sweet, but wondered how and why Paco took him and Julia. This thought haunted them, and also brought back haunting memories of what had happened in the past few months.

Then, Office Grant appeared in the room with Robby's mom. They both smiled, and Robby ran to his mother, and his mother burst into tears. She held him for the longest time before letting him go. But then, Robby looked around the room, not able to fine his father.

"Mom, where is Dad?" He asked her, still searching for him.

His mother looked down, and her eyes started to water, "Your father is dead, Robby. When Paco, well I think that's his name, when he took you, he killed your father. I'm sorry." She said, but then more tears started coming. Robby started to cry a little too, but he soon stopped. He hugged his mom tight, and his mom smiled sadly.

"Mister, " Robby asked Officer Grant, "What happened to Paco?" He asked.

"He.. well.. he's being held up at his house," Officer Grant said.

* * *

Paco was in the basement, pacing back and forth. He didn't know what to do with himself. No one would ever forgive him for what he had done. No one. Not even God most likely. And Julia would never forgive him because he had almost killed Robby before he took him to the hospital. But he really didn't mean to, it was his anger management. And he would never get Lucy. Who was he kidding when he took Jude and Lucy's daughter. He wasn't fooling anyone. And he wasn't gaining anything either.

It looked as if he only had one choice. Suicide. He would be killed even if the police took him, he could hear what they were saying through the intercom. He would be put to death. He didn't want death. But he would plead guilty anyway. He would never be innocent.

He looked at the dynamite in the corner of the basement. There was also a tank of propane. He looked at them, and he looked at the evidence on the basement walls and floors. H

He had made up his mind, he headed towards the dynamite with haste. He grabbed the dynamites and set them all along his house. Basement. Living room. Kitchen. Bedrooms. And Basement. He finally wrapped one around himself. The dynamite cord was attached to all of them, and he lit it.

The SWAT teams out side of Paco's house watched in amazement as his house went ablaze with flames. They heard the explosions and saw the flames start to lick the house. The house went down piece by piece. Everyone was in awe.

* * *

Officer Grant received a new messege.

**The house is ablaze. He is dead. We will scan perimeter after it is put out. **

He looked at it with amazement and awe. He couldn't believe it. Suicide.

He looked at the crownd of families and the people that cared for them, and said this, "Your problem is solved. He has commited suicide. He is dead. His house is ablaze."

The same reaction came from them as it came from everyone else. Awe.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! If you did, PLEASE REVIEW! I might write a epilouge but I need some encouragement! **

**- Tennischick13**


End file.
